Chris, I AM Sorry
by Briankrause
Summary: Wyatt and Chris centric fic. Wyatt was devasated when he found out a shocking truth in his realtionship and what's worse Chris teased Wyatt in his own game but the end result came out all wrong. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE......CHAPTER 11 HAS BEEN ADDED!
1. Who Will Survive

**_Chris I am Sorry._**

**_A/n:_** _This story contains Strong language and this is the altered Future, the one Chris Perry Saved. So enjoy reading this chapter. If any one wondering how old the boys are;_

_Wyatt is 19, while Chris is 17._

**_Full Summary_**: _Wyatt has found out a shocking truth in his relationship, but thing didn't go better when Chris teased him in his own game and before the brothers know it, their bonds have shattered along with the love and sanity of their Family. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wyatt Orbed into his room, he didn't want to see anyone right now, the pain inside his heart is too much for him to bear and he wants to be alone where he can freely break down.

Wyatt sat down on his bed with his face in hands as his own tears pooled inside them. He didn't know what happened, he wanted to surprise his girlfriend about his return to San Francisco but what he found out when he went to see her is too much. Is the fact that she cheated on him or manipulated him for her own personal needs? He loved her so much, he even dreamt of marrying her and having children with her but now everything is shattered.

Then there was a slow soft knock on the door followed by a rapid hard ones, Wyatt sensed it must be Chris since every one else left earlier to check out the new restaurant. Wyatt quickly wiped his tears as Chris came barging in without a reply from Wyatt.

"Hey, Mr Lover boy what you doing here?" Chris said as he jumped onto the bed.

"What do you want." Wyatt replied cold as ice and he was shocked to find out it was his own voice but he was thankful that Chris didn't see the coldness in his reply.

"Well, looks like Mr Lover boy wants to be alone," Chris smirked. "I wonder why that is? Hmm, are you planning to do anything dirty here." Chris laughed at his own comment

However Wyatt didn't find Chris amusing at this time. Chris turned around to find in the table lamp sat a two love birds join inside a heart which is made of glass.

"Hey, I wonder how much she paid to get you this," Chris said as he tossed up and down in the air.

"Chris, just get out and leave me alone for a while." Wyatt said as his emotions towards his girlfriend are mixed with anger and bitterness.

"What's wrong," Chris asked sensing the sadness in Wyatt voice. "Wyatt was is it?"

"Nothing, now leave me alone," Wyatt shouted at Chris.

"Wyatt, you know you can tell me anything now what happened?" Chris asked as he got up from the bed as he accidentally let the glass piece slip from his hand to the floor where it shattered into million pieces.

"For fuck sake Chris, get the hell out of my room, before I do something I regret, now get lost." Wyatt shouted as he used his TK power to chuck Chris out of the room before closing it behind. He turned around to look at the shattered piece as he smiled a little to himself since his heart is pretty much in the same shape like the glass on the floor.

Chris landed roughly on the floor as his skin graced the carpet causing it to bleed. "Fine suit yourself; I don't give a damn about you, or what you are going through." Chris shouted back angrily, all he wanted to do is help his brother.

And before Chris can react the door was opened and Wyatt came out.

"News flash Chris, I don't need the help of a kid who can't even hold on to a girlfriend more that a day and you know why that is because you are nothing but a pain in the ass." Wyatt yelled.

"Well who cares about what you think, you always showing off, dumping others, and its time that you feel the pain you put the other through when you dump them cause their sex wasn't great enough. Chris shouted using his telepathy power, he knows its wrong but he wanted to hurt Wyatt just like he did to him right now.

Unknown to them a demon appear as he watched the boys fight, he throws a ball of light at Wyatt which hits him and then he threw another ball of light which hits Chris and then he disappears.

Wyatt felt a rush of fury run through his veins as he grabbed Chris by the collar. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fucking read my mind?" He yelled at him before chucking him painfully in the wall.

Chris moans as the pain seared its way through his back but before Wyatt can advance on him, Chris put his hand out using his powers causing Wyatt to hit the opposite wall.

"Damn you Wyatt, just because you have more powers than me, don't mean you are stronger than me," Chris yells getting up and starting to shoot electric bolts at Wyatt. However Wyatt has summoned the Excalibur and deflected Chris thunderbolt just in time as the reflected beam hit the lamps on the wall causing them to blow up as electric sparked from them.

Chris sended another bolt at Wyatt, who once again reflected away from him and this time the plant in the corner to blow up to bits. Getting sick of Wyatt's tricks, Chris orbed the Excalibur away since he to can control it along with Wyatt for some reason.

Wyatt seeing the sword disappears in swirling orbs; he formed a high voltage energy ball and throws it at Chris who reflects right back at Wyatt as the energy ball grazes his shoulder causing him to bleed.

"Damn it,that it, I was going easy on you little bro, but you now just pissed me off." Wyatt yelled as he started to telekinetically choke Chris who he fells to the floor gasping for air.

However determined not to give up, he waved his arms at Wyatt as orbs appeared behind Wyatt and something hard shattered on top of Wyatt's head making him to let go of Chris who greedily sucked in the air, before Chris can react like a flash Wyatt was on top of him and started to punch him as he yelled.

"I wish you never have born," Wyatt yelled at Chris who struggled against Wyatt's grip since Wyatt is twice the size of Chris.

"Wyatt," Chris said gasping for air once again, since Wyatt is holding Chris's neck with one hand and with other he is punching Chris's face like he is at a gym punching a punch bag. "I hate you, I hate you, and do you understand me. I hate you." Wyatt yelled at Chris.

Downstairs at the same time the front door was opened and in walked Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe looking happily but looked shocked to hear Wyatt yells from upstairs. "I hate you, I hate you," the voice echoed through the house before the sisters snapped out of the trance and rushed upstairs to see Wyatt is on top of Chris and punching him.

Before anyone can react they heard a loud crack as if something has broken and then they saw Chris body go limp as his struggling hand fell from Wyatt's hand.

"WYATT, STOP THIS AT ONCE." Piper yelled as they ran to pull Wyatt off Chris. Leo and Piper managed to pull Wyatt away from Chris into his room.

"Paige, heal him NOW." Phoebe shouted as her tears pooled around inside her eyes.

Paige placed her hand in top of Chris waiting for him to heal but nothing happened. Paige can feel her eyes sting as she tried again and again but nothing happened. Paige vision blurred as she looked up at Phoebe.

NO….NO," Phoebe said as she backed into the wall. "Not again, please…not again," Phoebe yelled at the ceiling as her tears ran down like a water fountain, they once again lost their nephew. At the same time Piper came running outside because of Phoebe's yells to see Phoebe and Paige crying side by side in each other's arms, while Chris body laid just as she seen it last.

Piper looked at her son whose blood is pooled around him as his eyes are in pain and sadness. Piper thought her heart was going to explode, her vision blurred as the sound around her deafened and soon the world around her went black.

**Continues…….**

**Well this is another story, so I hope you lot enjoy reading this Chapter. So don't forget to Review, your thoughts, your idea's anything you like to say, just put it in the Review and I get back to you.**

**So Please Review this Chapter to let me know, if you guys want me to Continue or not. **


	2. Astral Plane

_**Chris I am Sorry.**_

**_A/n:_** _This story contains Strong language, and this is the altered Future, the one Chris Perry Saved. So enjoy reading this chapter. If any one wondering how old the boys are;_

_Wyatt is 19, while Chris is 17._

**_Full Summary_**: _Wyatt has found out a shocking truth in his relationship, but thing didn't go better when Chris teased him in his own game and before the brothers know it, their bonds have shattered along with the love and sanity of their Family. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mom, Mom, wake up," said a voice.

Piper slowly opened her eyes to see her youngest son looking down at her and calling her name. Piper blinked as past events came rushing back into her memories and at once she is on her feet and hugging Chris tightly nearly suffocating him.

"Mom, mom, listen," Chris said pleading with Piper. Then she noticed, every thing around is silent, the silent that comes when you are alone in an empty room with soundproof glasses and there were no sign of Phoebe, Paige, Leo or even Wyatt. Its like a ghost town.

"Chris, Where are the others?" Piper asked Chris who looked at her with a sad expression on her face.

"They are home, mom." Chris said as he hugged her as silent tears rolled down from his eyes.

"What do you mean honey," Piper said as she huggedhim back. "Are they downstairs?"

"No, they are home," Once again repeated. "The one I can never return to."

At this last comment Piper started to panic, something is not right and she can feel it in every fibre in her bone.

"Where are we Chris?" Piper slowly asked him.

"The Astral Plane..." Chris simply said as Piper pulled him away from his hug to look into his eyes.

"You mean we are dead" Piper said as tears streaked from her eyes, but however Chris smiled a little.

"No mom," Chris said making Piper sign with relief. "You are not dead."

Piper's heart skipped a beat at her son's word. "What do you mean, I m not dead?" Piper asked Chris who slowly turned away from her. "Chris, answer me….. Please."

For some reason Piper knew the answer but she didn't want to admit it because she is afraid that if she does it might come true. Then all of a sudden a Portal opened behind Chris illuminating them with its bright powerful white light.

"Mom, I have to go," Chris said looking into his mother eyes, which is full of pain and sadness.

"No…No, please don't do this to me, Chris," Piper pleaded with Chris as she pulled him into a hug and cried. "I don't want to lose you again, please…I beg you, let's go home."

"Mom, please listen to me," Chris said as his own tears blurred his vision. "I want you to promise me something, Please mom."

Piper nodded, through her sobs. "Please don't be mad at Wyatt, this is not his fault, Please don't hate Wyatt, cause if you do, then I couldn't rest in Peace, Promise me that you will always love him like you use to no matter what happens."

"Chris…honey, Please" Piper sobbed, she not ready to say goodbye to her son, yet and she doesn't want to.

"Please mom, Promise me," Chris cried as Piper nodded once again.

"I want you to Promise me another thing to," Chris said trying hard not to break down, since he knew this is the last time he is going to see his mom. "I want you to Erase Wyatt's memory of my existence." Chris said as his voice quivered.

"Chris, please…don't." Piper cried as she crashed into her knees and cried holding Chris hands.

"Mom, Please, this is the only way," Chris closed his eyes not looking at his mother, since his heart seem to be ripping into two to see his mother like this knowing he is the cause for this.

"But…I can't...I won't." Piper shook her head as her tears ran like water.

"Mom, you can and I know you will," Chris said as he kneeled in front of his mother who looked at him with Pain and love. "Just remember I always Love you."

"No….No please," Piper cried as she scrambled to her legs as her son slowly moved away from her. "Please don't go Chris; I beg you, don't leave me."

"I m Sorry but," Chris said as Piper begun to move away from her son as if someone was magically pulling her. "It's my time, just remember I always be watching over you, dad and Wyatt. I Love you all." Was Chris reply as Piper watched her son disappear into the white light as her surrounding moved away from her like flash.

"CHRRRIIIISSSSS!" Piper screamed trying to reach her child and at the same time she heard Leo voice calling her name.

"Piper, Piper, wake up," Leo said trying to wake his unconscious wife from the floor. He was sitting with Wyatt who passed away the moment they pulled him away from Chris, and then they heard Phoebe's scream, so Piper left Leo to check up on them and the next thing Leo heard is a loud Thump causing him to rush outside to see Piper on the floor and her sister-in-laws crying as Chris body lay in the carpet covered in blood.

"Piper, come on please Wake up." Leo said as he shed his tears thinking about his dead son and at the same time not wanting to lose his wife as well. "Don't you dare leave me too; Wake up, GOD DAMN IT, WAKE UP.?" Leo shouted shaking his wife.

He tried to check her pulse, he couldn't find any and he doesn't know what to do, he just lost two people at the same time, he doesn't know what to do, his brain couldn't take all this information in, He felt helpless with out his powers. He didn't fight all his life to be with her and her family just to lose them now, it's too much.

Leo cried holding his wife's body next to his chest as he rocked back and forth when he heard Piper scream for Chris making half of his life to return to him.

"CHRIS…." Piper screamed as she looked around, hoping to wake up in her bed but then she noticed she is on the floor with Leo crying over her. Piper knew this isn't nightmare; this is her cursed life, the life she has to live, losing the people she loved the most.

Without warning Piper pulled away from Leo and crawled next to Chris body as she cradled his lifeless body into her lap. "Please come back……Please," Piper sobbed as she rocked back and forth while Leo tried to comfort her but he knew what kind of pain she is going through and no matter what he says will never bring back their son.

"Chris, Please wake up, I seen your future," Piper rambled as she rocked back and forth. "It wasn't supposed to end like this, come on baby, wake up; you suppose live a long happy life….please….wake up..."

"Piper…" Leo said putting hand on her shoulder but she pulled away from him.

"No, Leo, it's not Okay," Piper sobbed. "Don't you see its bad enough I lost him once and losing him again, you don't understand?" Piper cried as Leo pulled her into his arms as she sobbed.

Piper then remembered her promise to Chris. She promised two things which are impossible for her to do, one thing she know for sure that she is never going to look at Wyatt the same way as before, and other thing erasing him from his entire existence from Wyatt.

This is too much for her, only two hours ago, she was happy that her life was going normal as possible, but now everything around her is crumbling and she isn't ready for it.

Piper wiped her eyes roughly as she pulled away from Leo and got up.

"Leo, bring Chris into our room," Piper commanded at emotional Leo with a shaky but steady voice and then she turned to her sisters. "Paige, go to the book and see if you can concoct a sleeping potion that will be strong enough to keep you down for at least a day and Phoebe see if you can help."

With those words she turned around and headed to her room. She has made her mind up that she will save her son no matter what. Even if it means using the entire Halliwell Magic, she will save her son.

Piper headed straight to her closet which once used to be Wyatt's nursery. In there she found what she was looking for, a big brown box. She took the box to her room as Leo came in carrying Chris body and placed him gently in the bed.

Piper opened the box up and took out White candles she stored for emergences and then she begun to place them in circles in front of the bed.

"Piper, what do you…"Leo said in the verge of breaking down but staying strong for Piper.

"Leo, please I need to do this on my Own." Piper said as her eyes glistened with unshed tears as Leo nodded in understanding and left the room but turning back one last time to see his son's body in the bed before leaving Piper alone.

Piper closed the door once Leo left and ignited the candles. Then she started to Chant with the spell from her memory.

_Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide._

**Continues………..**

**I hope you lot enjoy reading this Chapter. So don't forget to Review, your thoughts, your idea's anything you like to say, just put it in the Review and I get back to you.**


	3. Gone

_**Chris I am Sorry.**_

**_A/n:_** _This story contains Strong language, and this is the altered Future, the one Chris Perry Saved. So enjoy reading this chapter. If any one wondering how old the boys are;_

_Wyatt is 19, while Chris is 17._

**_Full Summary_**: _Wyatt has found out a shocking truth in his relationship, but thing didn't go better when Chris teased him in his own game and before the brothers know it, their bonds have shattered along with the love and sanity of their Family. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And at once the room was illuminated by swirling Light orbs and one person Piper least wanted to see came out.

"Grams?" Piper said getting irritated since she is the one person often shows up when she summons a ghost.

"I m so sorry honey," Grams said as she came out of the candles.

"So I guess you heard," Piper said not bothering to hide her emotions.

"Yeah, your mother and your sister are with Chris now," Grams said as she hugged Piper.

"I want to see him now," Piper said moving away from Grams to look at her son's body.

"Piper, you know you can't, not for a while any…"Grams begun but got cutted off by very pissed off Piper.

"You know what Grams, SAVE the Crap," Piper shouted. "Cause I am sick and tired of hearing the same thing from you. I wanna see my Son now, and when I mean Now, I mean NOW."

"Piper, calm down," Grams said flinching and backing away as if Piper might jump down and strangle her to death once again.

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, DAMN IT," Piper shouted as tears fell from her cheeks. "CAUSE THIS IS THE EXCAT SAME THING YOU SAID WHEN PRUE DIED, AND IT'S BEEN MORE THAN 18 YEARS AND I STILL HAEVN'T SEE HER YET, AND NOW YOU COME HER TELLING ME I CANNOT SEE MY OWN SON, HOW DARE YOU, CAUSE I WANT TO SEE HIM, AND I WILL SUMMON EVERY GOD DAMN GHOST FROM OUR ANCHESTOR LINE UNTIL I SEE HIM, YOU UNDERSTAND, SO DON'T STAND HER TELLING ME, THAT YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I M GOING THROUGH, CAUSE IF YOU DO, THEN YOU WOULDN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING HIM…"

Piper breathed in as she watched her Grams disappear in Golden Orbs. She is very pissed off, and her mixed emotions are not helping her either. Piper turned away to face Chris body, once again her nose prickled and her eyes filled with tears.

"Piper," said a familiar voice, she hasn't heard in a very long time. Piper slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than.

"Prue," Piper cried as she flung herself into Prue's arms. At once Piper broke apart, now she doesn't need to worry about staying strong for others, since her big sister is her for her. "I…miss...ss...ed...You…soo…mucc..h…"piper said as her sobs over took her words.

"It's alright Piper," Prue said as she calmed her sister.

"I wanna see him Prue," Piper said as she looked up. "I wanna see my son."

"Piper..." Prue opened her mouth to protest.

"Prue, please try to understand me," Piper cried like a child as her emotions got the best of her. "I already lost him once, I don't want to lose him again, he done so much for this family and isn't fair."

"Piper, listen to me," Prue said as she made Piper look into her emerald eyes. "Is not that you can't see him but if you see him now I don't think you can cope, he is crying up there much as you are crying down here, and I know it's not fair and I know I could never understand the pain of losing your child, but what I do know is that you Piper Halliwell, if you put your mind to something you can do it, and I know you will save him."

"But how, I already lost him," Piper sobbed. "Paige can't heal the dead or anyone else can."

"Piper, I known you all my life," Prue said as her emerald eyes glistened with tears. "That if you put your mind to it, anything is possible and I m sorry I cannot say anything else but it's up to you to figure out a way to save Chris and I know you can, cause you did it last time when something like this happened."

Piper brain started to think, what is Prue talking about, a way to save Chris and she did it when something like this happened last time, what is it and when was it. Then she heard Paige and Phoebe call her and that's when Piper figures it out.

"Coop," Piper whispered as Prue smiled at her.

At once Piper threw the door open to see Paige and Phoebe standing there. Both of them are very shocked to see a happy piper opening the door and at once their hopes were lifted knowing that Piper has figured something out. But what they saw behind her wasn't to be expected, since they were hoping to see Chris walk out but instead Prue comes out.

"Prue..." Phoebe cried as she ran to Prue arms like when she was a child when she had a nightmare of demons taking away their mother.

"Shhhh, it's Okay Phoebe," Prue hushed her sister down as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Paige on the other hand cried silently from where she is standing, Part of her happy to see her eldest sister she never knew and the other is about her favourite nephew who once again lost his life right in front of her.

Prue moved from Phoebe to her half-sister and without any warning, Prue pulled her into a hug where Paige cried openly knowing that her big sister is there for her.

"It's Okay Paige, I m here, don't worry," Prue said like she used to say to her sisters. Then Paige heard Piper scream.

"COOP, I need you to come home, if you can hear me," Piper shouts as Phoebe and Paige looks at her confused.

At once Pink glow appears in the form of Phoebe's husband Coop, whom Phoebe rushed to the moment he comes into view.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Coop asked Phoebe who did nothing but cried.

"Coop, I need you to lend me your ring," Piper said as Leo came out of Wyatt room to see what the hell is going on. But he was stunned to see Prue but also to see Coop and then it hits him, Piper going to go back like they did last time.

"Why, what's wrong?" coop asks as she removes his ring.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Piper sniffs back her sobs. "Cause, I am going to fix it."

Phoebe and Paige looks at her confused as she wears the ring.

"I m going with you," Leo and Prue said in Unison. Piper looks from Prue to Leo as they both looked at her pleadingly.

"Honey, you stay here and watch Wyatt," Piper said as she took Prue's hand. "And give the Potion to Wyatt that Paige made."

Paige and Phoebe watched Piper and Prue with confusion not knowing what they are doing. Then as they watched Piper Muttered "Chris," with that Piper and Prue disappeared in Pink glow.

2004 –

Piper and Prue appear in the corner of the attic and to their shock; they saw Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige and Leo advancing on Future Chris. From the looks of the clothes, they seemed to be covered in food. But what they heard from the mouth of Past Piper, shocked Prue and Piper.

**Chris: **So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat.

**Piper: **Yeah, so do I.

**Chris: **Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help.

**Piper: **Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore.

**Chris: **I'm sorry.

(With pain in his eyes Chris orbs out.)

**Continues………..**

**I hope you lot enjoy reading this Chapter. So don't forget to Review, your thoughts, your idea's anything you like to say, just put it in the Review and I get back to you.**


	4. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

_**Chris I am Sorry.**_

**_A/n:_** _This story contains Strong language, and this is the altered Future, the one Chris Perry Saved. So enjoy reading this chapter. If any one wondering how old the boys are;_

_Wyatt is 19, while Chris is 17._

**_Full Summary_**: _Wyatt has found out a shocking truth in his relationship, but thing didn't go better when Chris teased him in his own game and before the brothers know it, their bonds have shattered along with the love and sanity of their Family. _

"I cannot believe I was so mean to him," Piper cried grabbing the other's attention.

"Prue, Piper?" Phoebe said looking at the Future Piper and Prue then on to past Piper.

"How is this possible?"

"You guys are from the Past?" Leo panicked.

"Do I look like I am from the Past Leo?" Future Piper snapped at him with rage surging through her, she never noticed how mean Leo was to Chris, and she also noticed she was equally mean to Chris as Leo was.

"From the future, How…?" Leo asked looking at them with suspicious looks.

"Piper, I don't think we should intervene," Prue said looking at her Piper. "We should go before we mess up the timeline."

Piper looks from Prue to her Past version of Leo and Piper. Right now she hated herself, all Chris ever wanted to do was help but she just had to push him away.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt, if you lot be nicer to Chris," Piper said to her past version with venom in her voice. "All he ever wanted to do is Save Wyatt."

Past Phoebe looked from Future Piper to her Piper. Future Piper looked at Leo, the way he was looking at her, she felt like blowing him up, which she did.

"You know, this for you being mean to my…." Piper was about to say son but Prue cut her off with a warning glare. "White-lighter," with that she flicked her wrist and blew Leo up into Million orbs.

"What the hell…" Past Piper screamed looking at her future version then to her husband who reformed back in one piece.

"You will find out soon enough," Prue said as they disappeared in pink glow.

---------------------------------------------

Piper and Prue appeared in top of the golden gate bridge and to their shock they found Chris sitting there, looking at the bay with tears glistening in his eyes. Piper studied the man before her, for some reason they didn't move back or forth through time, instead they just appeared at the bridge after which Chris orbed away from the manor, since his clothes were still covered in food.

"Why are we here?" Piper asked Prue as this attracted Chris's attention.

"Must be a reason for it," Prue said as Chris got to his feet to study the two women before him.

"Piper…" Chris said looking confused at Piper's image since she seems aged and not to mention she was with her dead sister, Prue.

"You mean, mom," Piper said as she rushed to hug the confused man before her. "I am so, sorry honey."

"Piper, what you doing?" Chris said as he pulled away from the hug, half fearing somehow his cover was blown.

"Chris, we are from the future," Prue said to the confused man.

"The one you helped to save," Piper said wiping the tears away from her eyes. She always wished she had one chance with her son who came back from the past to save them; she always wanted to say how grateful she was to him and because of him, that Wyatt and Chris both are happy and the future was a good place for every one.

"You mean…I changed it?" Chris said as happiness shown in his emerald eyes.

"Not yet…" Piper said shaking her head, it pains her not to tell her who was really behind this, that bastard Gideon but she knows no matter what, she can't change any of this; however there must be a reason for the ring to bring them here, instead of taking them forwards in time.

"I am so sorry mom," Chris said looking at his mother who was crying slowly.

"No baby, I am the one who should be sorry," Piper cried as she pulled Chris into another hug. "You went through so much to save your brother and all I ever did was doubt your good intentions, I am so sorry for what I did, I never meant it, I am sorry."

"Its okay mom," Chris said happily that he managed to change the future where his mother was alive and now he was just happy to be in his mother's hand that he longed for so many times. "You were just looking out for your family; I don't blame you, besides it's my fault."

"No, it isn't okay, none of this was your fault," Piper said firmly to her sobbing Child. "I am proud of you, you understand me Christopher, I am proud of you, and no matter what you did, your father and I were always very proud to have you as our son, you understand." Piper said as Chris nodded as tears fell from his eyes.

"And thanks to you, in the future, you and your brother love each other so much," Piper said as Chris smiled through his cries. He always wanted Wyatt to love him, and now from what his mother was saying, it looked like his dreams have come true. "We also thankful for what you did and what you are going to do for this family, you hear me, Please don't ever give up on us, baby, you hear me."

Chris nodded once again, just while ago he thought his mother and rest of his family, hated him but now his mother from future telling him, how proud she was of him and telling him not to give up and telling him he achieved what he wanted, given him a new hope, a chance and a great motivation for him to carry on.

"I promise…I never give up mom," Chris said blinking back his tears as he smiled a little.

"I always love you, baby," Piper said kissing her son on his cheeks and his forehead, even though she wanted to mention to go easy on your father, since he didn't mean to hurt him, she thought he deserves what he gets in that spider demon cave, he needs good beating from Chris, for him to understand his son and Chris to move on, so Piper Halliwell decided to keep her mouth shut about that.

"I always love you mom," Chris said kissing as Piper steeped away from him.

"Now, go and save your brother," Piper said smiling as Chris smiled at her nodding, with that Piper and Prue disappeared in Pink glow.

Chris watched his mother and aunt disappear in pink glow, as he smiled to himself, thinking about what his mother has said to him, just a while ago when his mother said she never wanted to see him again, he felt so hurt that his mother hated him but now he was so happy that he was going to make sure that he does everything to achieve the future that his mother and his aunt came back from with that thought Christopher Perry Halliwell orbed away.

**Continues………**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW; YOU LIKED WHAT I DID HERE? But SADLY that's the end of our Chris from season six, sniff but hey we are going forwards in time, next time we see the young age of our favourite neurotic whitelighter.**_

_**Next time on Charmed;**_

_Piper and Prue appear in the back room of P3. Both women slowly make their way out to the club to see it was packed with people; however their attention was turned to the stage when Paige from Past spoke into the microphone._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," Paige said smiling. "The next band that was coming up is my favourite one, since both nephews on it." Paige laughed as others laughed with her. "So give it up for the Halliwell brothers." Paige clapped her hands as the entire crowd cheered._

---------------


	5. Those Boys are Mine

_**Chris I am Sorry.**_

**_A/n:_** _This story contains Strong language, and this is the altered Future, the one Chris Perry Saved. So enjoy reading this chapter. If any one wondering how old the boys are;_

_Wyatt is 19, while Chris is 17._

**_Full Summary_**: _Wyatt has found out a shocking truth in his relationship, but thing didn't go better when Chris teased him in his own game and before the brothers know it, their bonds have shattered along with the love and sanity of their Family. _

Piper and Prue appear in the P3, to see it was buzzing with People, all over the place; however their attention was turned to the stage when Paige from Past spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed that," Paige said smiling. "Now, The next band that was coming up is our or should I say my favourite one, since both nephews in it." Paige laughed as others laughed with her. "So give it up for the Halliwell brothers." Paige clapped her hands as the entire crowd cheered.

Piper looked at the stage, as four teenagers came in, and she recognised her sons easily. She saw Wyatt who couldn't be older than 16 standing there, holding his blue electric guitar, while his long blonde hair fell into his eyes; he was wearing black shirt and Jeans. Chris on the other hand was standing in front of the microphone; his own mop of brunette hair was falling into his eyes, his black shirt, biker jacket and black Jeans and looked about 14, while their mates looked the same, long hairs, black costume.

Piper can remember this, it only happened few years ago and this was one of the most memorial days in her life and if she can remember properly, she was standing near the stage with her video camera. Piper looked as she spotted her past self, who was wearing pink top, black pants, hair in ponytail, long hopped earring and video camera in her hand as cheered along with the crowd.

Just then the young Chris spoke into the microphone; "Hey guys, I hope you all enjoying your time here and please feel free to spend, cause the more your spend, the more happy my mom gets," at this, the entire crowd laughed as Chris chuckled as Piper saw her son waving at her past self.

"Okay, the song now we are going to perform is called" Chris said moving his hair away from his eyes. "SHUT UP, by one of my favourite bands, so I hope you all enjoys it, okay here we go."

"Looks like you have very talented kids," Prue said to her sister, who smiled as she watched the stage, where the music begun with the drum that blasted powerfully as the crowd cheered, while Chris nodded to the song before unleashing the song.

_There you go, you always so right,_

_It's all a big show, its all about you,_

_You think you know, what every one needs,_

_You always take time to criticise me,_

_Its seems like every day, I make mistakes,_

_I just can't get it right, _

_It's like I am the one you love to hate,_

_But not today,_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up,_

_Don't wanna hear it,_

_Get out, get out, get out, _

_Get out of my way,_

_Step up, step up, step up,_

_You never stop me, nothing you said, _

_To take it's gonna bring me down_

_There you go, you never ask why,_

_It's all a big lie, whatever you do,_

_You think your special,_

_But I know and I know and I know and we know_

_That your not, you always there to point out my mistake,_

_And rub that in my face, it's like I m the one you love to hate,_

_But not today….._

"Piper, we need to go," Prue said as she watched her sister who was watching her sons perform, while the crowd went mad and jumped up and down with their song.

"Yeah, but can we go after this, please," Piper pleaded even though she has it in her camera, its not same as watching it live, and its not every day she gets to see her sons perform together, since the boys quit the band after a year or so, even though they could've been big, they said it was just for fun.

…_You never stop me, nothing you said,_

_To take it's gonna bring me down,_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up it's not gonna bring me down,_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, you never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be,_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me,_

_Don't tell what I should do,_

_I don't wanna waste my time, _

_And watch you fade away…….._

_So shut up, shut up, shut up,_

_Don't wanna hear it,_

_Get out, get out, get out, _

_Get out of my way,_

_Step up, step up, step up,_

_You never stop me, nothing you said, _

_To take it's gonna bring me down_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up,_

_Don't wanna hear it,_

_Get out, get out, get out, _

_Get out of my way,_

_Step up, step up, step up,_

_You never stop me, nothing you said, _

_To take it's gonna bring me down_

As the song finished the entire club roared with applause and cheers and screams, as the crowd went wild. "Thanks you," Chris said to the crowd before existing, Piper smiled as she turned when she was bumped into her youngest daughter carrying what seems like cocktail. Piper looked at her daughter, with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom….this does not have alcohol in it," Melinda said shaking her head.

"it better not, young lady and if I find out that you have been drinking," Piper said looking at Melinda. "I will ground until you are 20 the moment we get back, got it." Melinda nodded but stopped as she looked at piper up and down.

"Mom….why do you look….different?" Melinda asked, she wanted to ask old, but she was afraid that her mother might flare out again. "And why have you changed your clothes?"

"Stop changing the subject….."Piper said looking around; she needs to get out of here before things get out of control. "Now, of you go and remember, no flirting with boys." Piper added as Melinda shook her head as she made her way, while Prue dragged Piper to the back room, so they can leave.

Both women stuck their head inside the room to check if the coast was empty before going in, finding the room empty, both women rushed inside, as Piper closed the room behind her.

"Let's go," Prue said as Piper grabbed her hands and concentrated on Chris, however part of her mind was with the man that came back to save their future, Just as they felt the familiar sensation of being pulled, they suddenly fell as if they were slammed hard against a brick wall.

"What the….." Piper stopped when she saw they were standing in an attic, however this looked different, the attic looked like a museum and it was dark, not like the attic, Piper and Prue recognised, it looked dark and unwelcoming for a family to settle in and both women knew something has gone wrong.

**Continues……**

**Please Review, review, review, Review, Please Review and MANY THANKS to those who reviewed the last chapter. **


	6. Brave the Dark World

_**Chris I am Sorry.**_

**_A/n:_** _This story contains Strong language, and this is the altered Future, the one Chris Perry Saved. So enjoy reading this chapter. If any one wondering how old the boys are;_

_Wyatt is 19, while Chris is 17._

**_Full Summary_**: _Wyatt has found out a shocking truth in his relationship, but thing didn't go better when Chris teased him in his own game and before the brothers know it, their bonds have shattered along with the love and sanity of their Family._

Prue slowly walked towards what seems like the hologram of the Book of Shadows that was sitting the pedestal, while Piper looked around. "Piper, are you… sure we are suppose to be here?" Prue asked her sister, since being a ghost; she can pick up all sorts of dark vibes from the attic and from where she was standing she can pick up, so many pains and dark arts.

"Don't tell me, we are in a Parallel Universe," Piper said as she looked at the hologram of the Book of Shadows.

"I don't think we are…" Prue said as she looked into her sister's confused and frightened eyes. "I think we are in some sort of alternate universe, but I am not sure."

"what's the difference, alternate universe, Parallel Universe, all the same," Piper said as she looked around the attic, every thing looked as if they haven't been touched for so many years. "How do you know all this crap anyway, don't tell me they turned you into a pacifist like Leo."

Prue chuckled but it died away when they heard footsteps approaching. "Some one's coming," Prue said as she rushed to sister's side. "Hurry," Prue said as Piper concentrated on Chris however nothing happened, they didn't move, they didn't disappear. "What's wrong?"

"It's not working," Piper panicked as Prue pulled her into the dark corner of the attic. Both women stayed quiet and watched from their hiding spot as young man who couldn't be older than 25 walked in, he was wearing black T-shirt and black pants and his shoulder length mop of hair waved wildly.

Piper immediately gasped when they saw the face of the man, and what Piper saw, shook her to her very core. Since the man was none other than her oldest son Wyatt who went up to the hologram of Book of Shadows and waved his hands as the real book appeared in its place.

Wyatt begins to flip through the book when a demon shimmered in bowing down. "My liege, we have found her."

"Bring her to me," Wyatt said in a cold voice that made both women shutter from their hiding spot. Just then a bunch of demons appeared with a women in their hold who seem to be struggling in their grip.

Piper who saw the women's face, felt her mouth being opened slightly, since standing in her black tights was Bianca, the future girl that Piper once saw in her past.

"Let me go," Bianca shouted as she struggled to get herself free from the demon's grip.

"Well, Well, well….if it isn't my brother's little bitch," Wyatt said in a voice that made Piper's skin crawl. "Now, tell me where he is, or I will kill you," Wyatt said simply as if it was a statement but Bianca stood still and silent.

"You know Bianca," Wyatt said as he walked towards her. "There are lot of ways I could get the truth out of you, but I am giving you a chance, and if you are clever, you would be wise to use it,"

"I don't care, because I know," Bianca spat back. "You going to kill me and him the moment you find out where he is, so I rather die than tell you the truth, at least that way he can save everyone."

"I see you are in the same boat as my brother," Wyatt said shaking his head. "Stuck with good vs. Evil, what part you don't understand, there is none, only Power."

"Is that why, you killed your own family," Bianca seethed at him as Wyatt tusked at Bianca as he went and stood very close to her, very close Piper can see their noses were almost touching. Wyatt closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them, an evil smile played in his face.

"Awww, Bianca, you need to get your facts Wright before you jump into conclusions" Wyatt said in a very mocking babyish voice. "And What is this I sense," Wyatt said as he trailed a finger from Bianca's face and all way down and stopped near her stomach. "Do my powers deceive me or am I going to be an Uncle???" Piper, who heard his, felt her eyes pop out.

Bianca stood still; both women can see the fear in Bianca's eyes from where they were standing. "I tell you what, you tell me where he is, and I promise I won't hurt you or the baby inside you, or I will torture you that you would be begging me to let you die."

Piper and Prue saw the hesitation in Bianca's eyes. "ANSWER ME," Wyatt roared at Bianca who flinched before speaking.

"You promise you wouldn't hurt him," Bianca said as she looked at Wyatt, who watched her for a minute in silence with his cold stare before nodding.

"Now, tell me," Wyatt said looking at the Phoenix.

"And…I be the one to bring him back," Bianca said as both women saw Wyatt clenching his jaw together. "Please….."

"Fine….but, remember this you try and do anything clever," Wyatt replied coldly. "I will send my best assassins to bring only his body back to display it in the museum like a prop, understood." At this Bianca nodded. "Good, now go and bring him here without his powers and don't try to do anything stupid."

Bianca nodded as she walked over to the book, with that she begins to recite the spell of Time travel. At once the portal opens up in the shape of Triquetra, Bianca looks at Wyatt, with one final look she walks in just as the Portal closes.

Piper and Prue watched every thing from where they were standing, and Piper already tried so many times to get them out of there, for some reason the ring stayed dead, it didn't work and the glow in the ring has faded. Just as the sisters thought Bianca was gone, the portal opened up again, in walked Bianca with Chris.

_**Thanks for the review, every one who reviewed, thanks and anonymous reviewer WENDY, thanks for your review, since I couldn't reply you personally, but thanks for the Review and others I have replied.**_

_**If anyone has questions please let me know and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THANKS. **_


	7. All These Things That I've Done

_**Chris I am Sorry.**_

**_A/n:_** _This story contains Strong language, and this is the altered Future, the one Chris Perry Saved. So enjoy reading this chapter. If any one wondering how old the boys are;_

_Wyatt is 19, while Chris is 17._

**_Full Summary_**: _Wyatt has found out a shocking truth in his relationship, but thing didn't go better when Chris teased him in his own game and before the brothers know it, their bonds have shattered along with the love and sanity of their Family. _

_-----------------------------_

Piper stares at Chris; she can see the pain in his eyes the moment he walked in with Bianca. The demons immediately surround them as if they are ready to attack Chris and Bianca if they try something.

"Welcome home Chris," Wyatt said as he walked towards Chris and Bianca.

"Hello Wyatt," Chris said looking at his older brother. As Piper watched her older son approached Chris, who looked at Wyatt with so much pain and betrayal.

"They're no threat to me," Wyatt said as the demons bowed with that they all disappeared leaving Chris, Bianca and Wyatt alone. "Et tu, Chris," Wyatt said walking away from his brother. "Of all the people to betray me," Wyatt said as he walked towards the book of shadows.

"I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you," Chris said which made Piper cry silently.

"Save me, huh, from what?" Wyatt said chuckling.

"From whatever evil that was that turned you," Chris said looking at Wyatt.

"That's always been your problem, Chris," Wyatt said touching the book of shadows page. "Stuck in the old good versus evil morass, I'm so past that, it's all about powers; it's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" Chris asked his older brother back.

"That's it," Wyatt said as Chris shook his head. "It's why I keep this museum in tact, to remind every one the power from which I was born and that which I posses,"

"Too bad, is the rest of the city," Chris said walking towards Wyatt. "Isn't faring as well as your little shrine here,"

"You know, if anyone else tried what your tried," Wyatt said walking towards Chris. "I will kill them on the spot, but you….I forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too, IF you promise never to cross me again."

"I think you know me better than that," Chris said looking pretty pissed off.

"I thought you can talk some sense into him," Wyatt said to Bianca, who walked towards Chris.

"Leave her out of this," Chris shouted as Wyatt raises his arm and Chris starts choking.

"Pardon me," Wyatt said making a swift gesture as Chris went and crashed into shelves. Chris determinedly gets up and runs at Wyatt but however Wyatt just grabs him and flung him into table.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him," Bianca shouts as she looks at Wyatt who was facing his brother.

"And you promised you turn him, just like I turned you at least I thought I had," Wyatt fumed as Bianca rushes to him.

"Chris… please, I didn't bring you here to die," Bianca cried as both witches watch from their hiding spot, they don't know how long they are going to stay in there but they need get out of there if they didn't want to mess up the god timeline even thought its pretty messed up already.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing," Chris says as he eyes Wyatt and then at the floorboard which squeaked as Wyatt steps on it. "I think…" Chris once again runs at Wyatt but this time with swift way once again Chris was sended crashing into table.

"Have you lost your mind," Wyatt says as he levitates Chris into the air. "I don't need you…" Wyatt says as he creates an energy ball. Piper, who was watching this, felt the urge to save Chris, she was about to get out and blast Wyatt to cinder when Bianca get up and sticks her hand behind Wyatt's back as Chris drops to the floor.

"Whatever you gonna do, do it fast, I can't hold him for long," Bianca says as her hand shakes, while Chris scrambles to the lose floorboard and wrench it open and pick up a dusty paper and begin to recite the spell within.

Powers of the witches rise

Come to me across the skies,

Return my magic give me back,

All those taken from the attack.

At this Piper realises that her hunch was right, since she remembers the spell being put into the floorboard for the other Chris when he was taken to the future, so this is where Bianca took him. As Piper watched, Wyatt leans forwards and uses his back leg to kick Bianca off his back as she went flying and lands into a broken wooden leg.

"NO," Chris shouts as he sends Wyatt crashing into a chandelier against the roof as he fell unconsciously to the floor.

"Bianca….Bianca… No, no, no" Chris whispered as he looks at his fiancé.

"Haven't we been here before," Bianca replies painfully at Chris.

"Maybe we will be again," Chris replied, half in tears.

"Maybe…"Bianca says as Chris rests his head on her body. Piper couldn't believe it, she died saving her son, of course when she first met, she wanted to vanquish her ass, but still she saved her son and Chris never got to know that Bianca was pregnant and she died bearing his child.

"No…" Chris trailed off as Piper saw Bianca giving Chris something who looked at it.

"If you can finish what we started…" Tears' spilling from her eyes, Piper turned around when she heard Wyatt slowly coming around, then turned back to Chris and Bianca. "Hurry. Take the spell, so he can't send anyone else, Go," Bianca says her final words as Chris rushed to the book.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme heed the hope within my mind," Chris chants as Wyatt creates an energy ball and flunks it at Chris who ducks as he saw the energy ball. "Send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time," at this the portal opens up, as Chris rips the page and runs towards the portal just as Wyatt sends another energy ball just as the portal closes.

Piper notices how her eldest looks pissed off, that he was looking around the attic as if he was looking for some answers, and then he gets up and walks over to Bianca's body where Bianca was gasping for her final breaths.

Wyatt looks at her as he creates an energy ball and he was about flung it at the defenceless women when Piper all of the sudden flicks her wrist without thinking and blasts the grown man away from Bianca.

**BIG thanks to those who reviewed, especially to anonymous reviewers since I couldn't reply them personally, but thanks for your Reviews Guys and keep on reviewing cause the more you Review the faster I UPDATE, so PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. Power Outrage

_**Chris I am Sorry.**_

**_A/n:_** _This story contains Strong language, and this is the altered Future, the one Chris Perry Saved. So enjoy reading this chapter. If any one wondering how old the boys are;_

_Wyatt is 19, while Chris is 17._

**_Full Summary_**: _Wyatt has found out a shocking truth in his relationship, but thing didn't go better when Chris teased him in his own game and before the brothers know it, their bonds have shattered along with the love and sanity of their Family. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haven't your mother ever told you," Piper said looking at Wyatt who grumbles as he gets up. "That it's rude it hit a woman,"

"Well, if it isn't my beloved dead mother," Wyatt said looking at Piper who raised her eyebrow at her son's sarcasm. "Back from dead so soon?"

"To teach you a lesson on not to pick on your little brother," Piper said holding her hand ready to flick as Wyatt simply stared at her with his cold eyes before travelling to the lady who was helping Bianca. "Yeah, you could say that…."

"Well too, bad," Wyatt said as he held his hand up when a fiery fireball appeared in his hand. "Cause, no one tells me what to do," With that he goes to throw the ball at his mother when Piper waves her hand as the ball was incarnated in mid-way.

"Hmmm…Very impressive," Wyatt said as he evilly smiled at his mother. "Being dead gave you an energy boost, huh? Let see how good your powers are compared to mine," Wyatt said as he waved his hand as he produced an energy blast.

Prue who saw this, reacted purely out of her instincts as she waved her hand as she too produced an energy blast as both collided before exploding to millions causing both witches to stumble back from the air turbine from the explosion. (**A/N: if you remember, in Morality Bites, Prue does have this power in the future) **

Wyatt looked at Prue confused, how can this be witch be powerful like him, unless she was a charmed one too, which he doubt she was, so ordinary witches are not this powerful, then who is she, she cannot be a Halliwell, since he never knew her.

"You know Wyatt, if I was still alive," Piper said as Wyatt looked at her. "I would've binded your powers, when you came into them and kick your sorry ass out of the Manor when you were 18."

"Too bad, you are dead, and you can do nothing to stop me," Wyatt said waving his hand as he sends Piper off her feet just as Prue slowed her from colliding heavily into the roof.

"Who says we are dead?" Prue asked as she waved her hand as Wyatt was thrown from his feet.

"You are getting to be a drag," Wyatt said as demons appeared when he waved his hand, however seeing the two deceased charmed ones, made them think twice before advancing on them.

Piper, who was this, waved his hand as she incinerated the entire demons within one wave of her hand, as Wyatt cursed her under his breath. "You know mom, no wonder Chris was always stuck in his morass about good versus evil, since you are the reason he is the way he is."

"And I am proud of him for that," Piper said as Wyatt smirked. "Now…where were we?" Piper said as Prue waved her hand but Wyatt held out his hand as Prue's power was deflected back at her sending Prue into the air.

"Prue…." Piper shouted as Wyatt nodded.

"So that who she is, your big sister," Wyatt said as Prue got up to her feet. "The one every one call the bitch." At this Piper mouth dropped open, getting pissed off, she waved her hand trying to blast Wyatt off, who thought he knew what she was going to do, but both of them were surprised when something else happened.

Piper waved her hand and at once the shatter piles in the floor disappeared and appeared around Wyatt in padlock, binding him down to the floor, making it difficult for him to move without orbing as the molecules of the shattered pieces re-arranged themselves.

Wyatt struggled as he tried to get up, but he was bounded to the floor, getting pissed off he moved his hand as the woods exploded to bits as Wyatt got up and at once the Manor begun to shake like an earthquake as Wyatt walked menacingly towards Piper and Prue.

Piper slowly backed away as she noticed everything was exploding like confetti around them. "Prue…." Piper said as Prue waved her arms but nothing happened, it looked as if Wyatt had its shield up but they can't see anything, the blue force field its not there but still Prue's powers didn't have any effect on Wyatt. Piper tried hers, but still it had not effect however they saw a gold spark every time piper flicked her wrist.

Wyatt looked at them as a massive ball of fire appeared in the mid-air before the two witches, as it begun to grow and grow. Piper same time looked down at her ring which glowed its pink light, realising what Wyatt was about to do, Piper quickly grabbed Prue's arms and thought about Wyatt just as they disappeared in pink glow.

**THANKS** **for the review, espically the annomouys reviewers, and dont forget to Review this CHpater too.**


	9. Return to the Future

**BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE STORY SO FAR:**

**Wyatt comes home after finding out he has been cheated by his girlfriend and Chris on the other hand, cheeky and playful always teased Wyatt and in the end they got into an argument, however their anger were escaleted by a anger demon who uses his power to turn them against each other, where the boys anger leads them to using their powers against each other, and in the end something devasating happens as Wyatt ends up killing Chris and now Piper is racing against time and jumping through different timelines to save her youngest with a help of her deceased sister Prue.**

**-----------------------------**

Piper and Prue appeared in the second hallway of the manor, to see Wyatt and Chris standing there yelling at each other.

"News flash Chris, I don't need the help of a kid who can't even hold on to a girlfriend more that a day and you know why that is because you are nothing but a pain in the ass." Wyatt yelled.

"Well who cares about what you think, you always showing off, dumping others, and its time that you feel the pain you put the other through when you dump them cause their sex wasn't great enough. Chris yelled back.

Piper was about to scream at her children to stop when a demon appeared in front of her, so the demon had no knowledge of Piper and Prue standing behind him. As Piper and Prue watched, the demon threw a ball of light at Wyatt which hits him, and then he threw another ball of light which hits Chris and then he disappears.

Just then Piper and Prue saw what happens, that led to Chris's death. They saw Wyatt grabbing Chris by the collar. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fucking read my mind?" He yelled at Chris before chucking him painfully in the wall.

Chris moaned in pain but before Wyatt can advance on him, Chris threw his hand out using his powers causing Wyatt to hit the opposite wall.

"Damn you Wyatt, just because you have more powers than me, don't mean you are stronger than me," Chris yelled as he got up and started to shoot electric bolts at Wyatt. However Wyatt summoned his Excalibur and deflected Chris thunderbolt just in time as the reflected beam hit the lamps on the wall causing them to blow up as electric sparked from them. the witches from the future ducked to miss a upcoming lighting bolt as the fight increased before them which started to piss Piper off, because she has warned them so many times not to use their powers against each other.

Chris sended another bolt at Wyatt, who once again reflected away from him and this time the plant in the corner to blow up to bits. Getting sick of Wyatt's tricks, Chris orbed the Excalibur away from his older brother.

Wyatt seeing the sword disappears in swirling orbs; he formed a high voltage energy ball and throws it at Chris but before Chris can do anything, Piper flicked her wrist and blasted the energy ball into bits, as both boys turned to see what happened.

Wyatt and Chris eyes immediately widened when they saw their mother standing with a lady, looking very pissed off. "HOW MANY TIMES, DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO USE YOUR POWERS AGAINST EACH OTHER?" Piper yelled as the lights bulbs shattered around the boys. Piper was so pissed off, her powers are starting to wreck the entire electric system in the house, and she knew their behaviour was something to do with that demon, but that's another problem, but for now she saved her boys from killing each other.

"He started it," Chris hissed, even though he knew he was the first one to use his power against Wyatt, but he doesn't care since he was the one always get in trouble and Wyatt doesn't, cause he was the goody-goody two shoes.

"Yeah right and I also started the world war 3," Wyatt snapped back sarcastically but stopped when another light along the corridor blew up. Wyatt and Chris can see that their mother was so pissed off with them, but for some reason he felt so angry that he doesn't care about how mad she was.

Downstairs at the same time the front door was opened and in walked the Past Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe looking happily since the deal with the restaurant has gone well.

"Can't wait to see what the boys will think about it," Piper said to Leo as they placed the shopping bags on the dinning table, when the Chandelier above them blew its fuse, and followed by the one in the foyer. Just then they heard someone yelling from upstairs, looking at each other, the three women and the man rushed upstairs.

Meanwhile Upstairs, Wyatt and Chris both are fuming under their breath as Future **Piper **yelled at them. "HAVE YOU BOTH GOT ANY IDEA WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED?" **Piper **yelled, her face have gone red and her veins are starting to pop out and she's not pleased since both boys are not getting scared even a little.

Just then her Past Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe rushed in to stop dead in their tracks when they saw **Piper** and **Prue**. Piper who came rushing in stopped when she saw her self and Prue standing there, and her self looked very pissed off.

Chris and Wyatt's eyes travelled back and forth from their mother to the future self. "What the F…." Chris begun but both Piper shouted out his name as they drowned his rest of his sentence.

"What's going on?" Leo asked since he knew something was going on, just then **Piper** rushed forwards as she became one with Piper, just as time caught up with itself. (**_A/N: exactly like in Forever Charmed) _**

"Okay, what's going on?" Paige asked Piper since they saw this act when they fought the Ultimate battle.

"I explain later," Piper said as she looked at her boys, both whom looked confused. "Wait here," Piper said leaving as she made her way downstairs.

"So don't I get a hug from my sisters?" Prue asked breaking the silence after many minutes of staring contest, since every one seemed to be in some sort of trance. Phoebe looked at her oldest before rushing into her arms, crying. Meanwhile both boys were still under the demon spell scoffed.

"Please get a room," Chris said looking as if he doesn't give a damn as every one looked at them.

"Chris, are you okay?" Leo asked his youngest.

"Yeah, why don't you change his diaper too," Wyatt snapped at his father as his brother shot his daggers.

"Why did you say?" Chris said raising his eyebrow at his brother.

"Let me spell it out for ya, B-A-B-Y," Wyatt said like he was talking to an infant.

"Oh, yeah, let me show ya, what babies do," Chris said holding his hand out as Wyatt's guitar appeared in his hands and as every one watched, Chris started to smash it against the floor.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that, you little runt," Wyatt hissed as he advanced on his brother but Paige and Phoebe stopped him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Paige asked her nephews.

"They under some sort of spell," Prue said to her half-sister as both boys turned to look at her, who just held her hand up in way of saying don't-blame-me. "I think they are affected with the anger demon."

"Who the hell are you?" Chris snipped at the women, who looked vaguely familiar.

"She is your aunt Prue boys and please show her some respect," Leo said to the boys.

"You mean the dead one?" Wyatt asked his father who nodded. "Then shouldn't you stay dead, why are you here?" Wyatt said at his aunt, whose mouth dropped open from the rudeness.

Just then Piper came up holding two vials, as every one watched, she threw it at both boys feet's as lights surrounded them before disappearing. "What the hell, do you think you are doing?" Wyatt shouted at his mother.

"ENOUGH," Piper shouted, Wyatt was now nothing but a kid and she still has her powers. "you two are grounded, now get to your rooms and don't come out, until I say so and If I find that any one of you two causing trouble, I SWEAR to GOD, I will ground you two for rest of your lives, now GO."

Every one looked stunned at Piper, they don't know what to say, she changed from happy to moody, but worst of all was the boys just fumed and growled at each other before leaving for their rooms. Once they are in, Piper made her way to the attic, while others followed her.

"Piper, what is going on?" Leo asked his wife, who begin to flip through the Book of Shadows. Piper, who was flipping, stopped when Coop appeared in Pink glow.

"Hey, is everything Okay?" Coop asked Piper, who removed the ring and gave it back to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Piper smiled at Coop, who wore the ring.

"So what happened?" Coop asked Piper, since he knew only she and Prue will remember whatever happened before they altered the timeline.

"What's going on here?" Phoebe asks her husband who just shrugged and looked at Piper.

"Piper, why did you go back in time," Leo asked as Piper looks at him, but before she can answer something else happened, a row of golden lights appear near the ceiling, before swooping down as they circled Piper before disappearing with her.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. **


	10. Surprise, Surprise Part 1

**Hey guys, before we go on to the Story I would like to say a huge Thank you to HistoryBluff1990 as usual.**

**However I would Like to say Huge THANKS to every one who reviewed, and it was very interesting to read what you guys think about my story. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS, WITHOUT YOU, I DONT THINK I WOULD'VE HAD THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE ALL THESE FICS. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

Piper materialised in the living room of the Halliwell manor, in front of group of children playing with toys. In the instant she appeared they stopped what they were doing, and before she could react one of the boys cried "Demon!" And with a wave of his arm she was sent hurtling across the room, coming to a crash-landing behind the sofa.

Piper fumed under her breath as she got up, only to see a cabinet, an armchair and a vase shooting toward her encompassed in swirling orbs. She flicked her wrists in time to freeze the incoming missiles causing the children to gape at her in shock.

"Who the hell are you kids and what are you doing in my house?" Piper snapped at the children who all stared at her before looking to the two oldest boys, standing near the doorway, for support.

"We are so dead!" a blonde kid said to a brunette kid, as Piper studied the room in front of her. She didn't know what to think, looking around; she saw a room filled with children and toys. She also noticed how they were all looking at her. Except for two who were busy blaming each other.

Piper looked at the blonde kid, who could be no older than 14 years of age, then the brunette next to him, who would be around the same age, maybe only a year younger, they seem like the oldest in the bunch.

"It's your fault," said the blonde kid, who looked oddly familiar.

"Yeah right! Remind me again who had the brilliant idea, not to mention the power, to bring her here in the first place?" The brunette snapped back.

"Yours," said a young girl, around age 12, who was standing behind the brunette. She waved her hand just as the three frozen objects disappeared in swirling orbs.

"No one asked you Cass, thank you very much" snapped the brunette boy as he blew a flyaway strand of hair away from his face.

"Well you go and tell her that," said Cassy rolling her eyes towards Piper, who was starting to notice the way they were beginning to step on each others toes. "Guys, cut it out, she's watching."

"Who is she?" asked one of the younger of the group. He had white-blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and looked about eight years old.

"She's the one that you guys have been asking about," said Cassy to the group, who all looked up at Piper like she was a prized possession.

"Okay does any one want to tell me what's going on here?" Piper kindly asked the young audience before her, the two oldest boys exchanging death glares. "No…anyone?" Piper shook her head as they kept staring at her. "No. Right then. LEO! PAIGE!" She hollered.

"Busted." The blonde remarked to the brunette, who smiled nervously as Paige appeared in the form of swirling orbs.

Paige looked at Piper, then at the kids. "Great! You two, what have you two gone and done now?" Paige said folding her arms across her chest, turning toward the oldest of the group, receiving cheeky smiles.

"It was his idea." They chorused pointing to one another as Paige rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," another girl, about 11 years old, muttered distractedly as she made a Frisbee hover in front of a toddler.

"It's my new power." The blonde shrugged.

"Matthew I told you, I know it's hard to control your powers at first but eventually you will get it. Until then you just have to be careful" Paige said, Piper looking on at them disbelievingly. Was she suddenly invisible or something? Becoming irritable from being ignored, she decided to try to get their attention.

"Hello people! Over Here!" Piper said, while letting out a shrill whistle causing Paige to jump.

"Piper! What you doing here?" Paige asked, as her sister chuckled.

"Very funny. Care to explain just what is going on here?" Piper said, indicating the children with her arm. "Have we decided to open a day care centre or something?"

"No." Paige said, shaking her head, while observing her sister.

"Then what is going on here?" Piper said, eyebrow raised. "Cause I was in the middle of something. I don't know what is going on here, but someone had better start talking before I start blowing things up."

At that moment swirling orbs appeared, revealing a man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and features that Piper could swear she knew from somewhere. He was wearing blue jeans with a blue t-shirt, with sleeves pulled up to his elbows. When he registered the new arrival standing in the living room a looked of stunned disbelief covered his features.

"Mom…how?" Wyatt trailed off, before comprehension dawned on him. "BOYS…" he yelled as he rounded on the two in question.

"It's his fault." The duo chorused again.

"Wyatt, sweetie, what's going on here?" Piper said as Wyatt went to hug her, Paige following. "Who are these children?"

"Oh…they're…." Wyatt said, pausing to see Paige shake her head. "Just kids from magic school,"

"Oh thanks Dad, for selling us down the drain in front of grandma." Matthew, the blonde, shouted as Piper blinked in shock.

"Yeah, uncle Wy. Why can't you introduce us to her." said the brunette said folding his hand across his chest.

"Wyatt." Piper said warningly as he gave a nervous laugh, wracking his brain for a way to get out of this.

"Surprise!" Wyatt finally said laughing nervously, surrendering to his fate, delivering a death glare to the cheekily smiling small people behind Piper.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	11. surprise, Surprise Part 2

**_BIG Thanks to those who Reviewed, so For those here is the NEXT Chapter, hope you all Enjoy it, and Dont forget to REVIEW. XD_**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"Oh thanks Dad, for selling us down the drain in front of grandma." Matthew, the blonde, shouted as Piper blinked in shock.

"Yeah, uncle Wy. Why can't you introduce us to her." said the brunette said folding his hand across his chest.

"Wyatt." Piper said warningly as he gave a nervous laugh, wracking his brain for a way to get out of this.

"Surprise!" Wyatt finally said laughing nervously, surrendering to his fate, delivering a death glare to the cheekily smiling small people behind Piper.

**---------------------------------------------**

"One second," Wyatt said before turning to the group of kids before them. "Every one to the magic school, except Matthew and Leo." And at once mass of swirling orbs appeared as the kids in the room disappeared leaving only the two older boys.

"So Piper, what timeline are you from exactly?" Paige asked Piper shrugged it off.

"Does it matter?" Piper said as some one else orbed in.

"John, where…." Chris trailed off as he saw the almost empty living room. Then his eyes landed on everything else, including Piper.

"Chris…." Piper said as she looked at her son, who has grown so much and looks just like the Chris she once used to know, the one who came back to the future.

"Mom…." Chris said looking at his mother. "How…." Chris said as he went to hug his mother. "God, mom, you look so young but wait…..what you doing here…?"

"Ask them," Wyatt said looking at the two boys who were smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, that's it, I am binding their powers," Chris said throwing his hand out in frustration just as both boys ran to Wyatt, to hide behind his legs.

"Come on Dad, it was an accident," Leo said to his father Chris.

"Yeah, Uncle Chris, it was an accident, we didn't know we were actually going to bring her here," Matthew said peeking from one side of Wyatt while Leo did the same. "We only wished…or more like called her name out."

"Okay, hold on a minute," Piper said looking at the kids. "Am I in the future?"

"Yeah, try eighteen or twenty for size," Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Then how the hell, do you still look young?" Piper asked her sister who shrugged as she smiled.

"What can I say, I am running from time," Paige said as Piper gave an expression that clearly said oh-please. "Okay fine, I am dead, is that what you wanted to hear, they made me bloody white lighter."

Piper expression immediately changed from perkiness to sadness. "Hey, I am still here, you know, unlike you and Phoebe," Paige said as she rubbed Piper's back.

"Aunt Paige, not helping," Chris said shaking his head.

"I am sorry," Paige said as Piper sat down. "But hey look on the bright side, the house is filled with your grandchildren."

"Wait, you mean all of them," Piper said waving her hand as Paige nodded.

"Yeah, your kids have been very busy," Paige said as Piper laughed just as the boys chorused "Aunt Paige."

"What she needs to know," Paige said shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I guess she doesn't need to know that we were busy," Chris said looking at Paige, while both kids orbed off.

"Where did they go?" Piper asked Wyatt who looked at her.

"Oh, I told them to go to Magic school," Wyatt said shrugging before folding his hands in his chest.

"Why…?" Piper asked Wyatt who looked at her. "I mean, come on, I am in the future, let me get to see the things that I apparently missed when I am dead."

"Mom, come on, don't say that," Wyatt said as he sat next to Piper as he leaned his head on her shoulder, while Paige moved a bit, so Chris can sit in the other side of Piper as both boys rested their heads on their mother's shoulder, which they missed for years.

"But it's the truth," Piper said running her fingers on Wyatt's blonde curls. "I mean I apparently missed lots of things because I am pretty sure I died, before I get to meet half of your kids."

"No, that's not true," Chris said looking at his mother.

"Then why the hell, did they scream DEMON, when I appeared here," Piper said looking at Chris who looked unsure. "And of course that got me landed on my ass."

"Wait, you saying that one of the kids, attacked you," Wyatt said in a rough, but yet caring voice.

"Well, they were protecting each other, which I guess they were pretty good at," Piper said waving her hands. "Since by the time I got up, there were cabinets and vases were flying at me."

"Mom….we missed you so much," Chris said as he wrapped his hands around Piper, as Wyatt did the same, making a sandwich while Piper laughed at the same time as the boys breathed in the Lavender smell.

"Yeah, mom, if you only called me," Wyatt muttered kissing her head.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked Wyatt as Chris shook his head.

"_Don't…future consequences," _Chris said telepathically.

"_Maybe we can change it," _Wyatt replied as Chris shook his head.

"_We can't meddle with it, I am sorry Wy, I want to change things too, but we can't." _Chris said as Wyatt breathed in smiling at Piper.

"Nothing….just nothing, don't worry about it," Wyatt said smiling before resting his head on Piper's shoulder.

"So why exactly did your kids summon me?" Piper asked since she was never summoned outside of her timeline.

"What can I say," Paige said shaking her head. "They have been asking about you and Leo, these past few weeks non-stop, especially today since its Halloween, and boys here apparently told them, how you used to make them dress up for the Halloween and bake all those Pumpkin cakes, Witch Castle made from chocolate and other yummy treats."

"Of course, you two always complained then," Piper said giving a light nod as Chris and Wyatt smiled.

"Yeah, if we have one more chance, we would do it all over again," Chris said looking at his mother.

"Without complaining this time about how childish we look." Wyatt said as he touched his forehead with Piper.

"Well, since I am here," Piper said getting up. "Maybe I could get to see my grandchildren and all the new members in the family, before I return to my timeline."

"Nice try mom," Chris said in a soft caring voice.

"Come on Guys, please, I know I probably wouldn't remember anything," Piper said looking at the boys. "So can I live it a little? Besides it's not like I am here on a time limit or anything."

"Mom…" Wyatt said trailing off as he looked into the pleading eyes of his mother's. "Well…Maybe…" Wyatt said looking at Chris who looked at him before giving a little nod. "Until mid-night."

"_Mid-night," _Chris said telepathically as he looked at his brother. "_I mean don't you think it's too long."_

"_Come on, Chris don't ruin it," _Wyatt replied back. _"Haven't we always wished that if we had one more chance, we could go back in time, I know now it's too late, but please, I just want to remember this day for rest of my life, please." _Chris just smiled as he nodded.

"Great, so what's the time now," Piper said jumping up as she looked around the living room, while Chris looked at his wrist watch to tell her the time.

"Its 2 pm in the evening, which means you have another 10 hours in the future," Chris said as Piper looked like an excited teen.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS, Especially to:**

**Sn0zb0z, RBDFAN, Pinkphoenix1985, Wiccanforever, Lizardmomma, Scme, Historybuff1990, Melinda Wyat Charmed..**

**Thanks Guys, anyone else who reviewed also got a Personal reply. XD**


End file.
